


Without Words

by SpaceTravels



Series: Ways of Coming Together [3]
Category: Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceTravels/pseuds/SpaceTravels
Summary: Rey sighed a little huff of breath, uncertain of what to do.  They had ignored each other for weeks as the Force connected them, and each had attempted to go about whatever they were doing at the moment.  Sometimes Kylo was in the midst of a discussion with his inferiors, and Rey was in the underbelly of a ship with tools in hand.  Other times she was training with Finn, her saberstaff pitted against Finn’s melee weapon, while Kylo meditated on the Force.  It really was a useless exercise to ignore each other though, as each was hyperaware of the other - down to each small breath, every subtle movement and even their thoughts.  Yet still, they had not spoken a word to each other.In this third instalment of the series, Rey and Kylo continue to be joined by their Force Bond.  As hard as they fight their connection, it really could only lead them to one place...





	Without Words

     It happened without a word, that first time.Rey lay asleep on her bed, drifting between the world of wakefulness and dreams when she heard that familiar push and pull that signalled the merging of two worlds.Kylo appeared, laying beside her, facing her, though his head was just above her’s on the pillow.Rey’s face was thus neatly buried in the crook of his neck, causing her nostrils to fill in deeply with his scent.Her eyes closed a moment as her mind filed away these sensations, of being surrounded by fire, by spice, by man. She concentrated on his steady breathing a few moments longer before daring to tilt her head back to look into his face, expecting to find him sleeping.But he was not asleep, and instead his eyes stared directly into her’s in the dim lighting of her quarters. 

     Rey sighed a little huff of breath, uncertain of what to do.  They had ignored each other for weeks as the Force connected them, and each had attempted to go about whatever they were doing at the moment.  Sometimes Kylo was in the midst of a discussion with his inferiors, and Rey was in the underbelly of a ship with tools in hand.  Other times she was training with Finn, her saberstaff pitted against Finn’s melee weapon, while Kylo meditated on the Force.  It really was a useless exercise to ignore each other, as each was hyperaware of the other - down to each small breath, every subtle movement and even their thoughts.  Yet still, they had not spoken a single word to each other.  

     Kylo licked his lips in the darkness, as if getting ready to speak.But what would he, or could he say?It would invariably end in argument.After all, what else was left to say to each other now that they had so firmly chosen their sides?

     Rey chose instead to lean closer and press her mouth against his lips, surprised by the contrast of their pillowy softness and the rough stubble surrounding them.  Kylo’s sharp intake of breath betrayed his apparent surprise, causing Rey to pull back a little.  But he followed quickly by covering her mouth with his.  His hand came up to course through her hair splayed against the pillow, and to pull her closer towards him as her lips parted against his.  And it was exactly like this, that they had made love.  In silence, except for the soft gasps and moans of pleasure, pulling and reaching for each other again and again.  His hands and lips had explored her thoroughly - tasting her, savouring each moment.  The man with countless deaths on his hands had worshipped  her tenderly, carefully, as if she were a treasure.  And Rey had responded in kind, exploring the hard planes and angles of his warrior’s body until he shuddered above her.  When the moment came to join together as one, each was as desperate for the other, and despite some unpractised fumbling, managed to find together a rhythm that drew them closer to the edge of something neither had ever known.  But even then, they remained silent, both afraid of breaking this breathtaking spell.  Thoroughly sated, they drifted asleep, naked, in each other’s arms until the morning, when each found themselves alone.

     But it didn’t stop there - no it couldn’t stop there.Every time the Force connected them, they found each other without saying a word, obeying some ancient drive to be as one.Kylo was always gentle, always tender, and though Rey would question her own sanity in her waking hours, she could not deny herself this what she had found in his arms.Instead, they had explored the many ways of coming together - with him on top of her, her legs over his shoulders, or her astride him, who bucked beneath her. He had taken her from behind, pulling her hips back towards him while reaching around to pleasure with his fingers, or they had moved together slowly, languorously on their sides, her back against his strong chest.Rey had explored him thoroughly with her mouth, on her knees before him as he thrashed under her, and had also tangled her fingers in his hair when he had delved deeply between her thighs with this tongue.When Rey thought about it during the days, she would feel her cheeks warmed.She had never imagined feeling so free with someone, and yet, every evening for weeks, they had let their curiosity and desire drive them together.Bit by bit, they healed the loneliness that had dwelled so long in each of them. 

     And then one night, something changed.  Rey had sensed Ben’s darkness in their bond before he appeared, a feeling similar to the electric sensation of a thunderstorm approaching.  This time, his face was twisted with anger and frustration and though she knew it wasn’t directed at her, she understood that he desperately needed an outlet for it.   He was formidable in his rage, and it was entirely clear why the wraith that was called Kylo Ren inspired fear to those who did not know him.  She stood in front of him patiently, waiting, clad only in a slip as he crossed the two steps remaining between them and pushed her bodily against the wall, pinning her wrists above her head.  His mouth came down on her neck, devouring her flesh as he quickly undid his trousers and pulled aside her panties.  He took her quickly, pinned up against the wall like that, pouring his frustration into her.  Rey’s climax came rapidly with his relentless pace, and his thrusts stuttered powerfully a few more times before he found his own release.  They held each other, dropping kisses wherever they could, gasping for breath, hearts racing in tandem.  And that’s when words finally broke their spell.

     “Ben, what is it?”  she asked, finally speaking after all those weeks.  Her hands rifled through his sweaty locks, before she pressed her lips to his forehead.  

     He closed his eyes a moment and pushed into her kiss, before turning his mouth so it was directly beside her ear.  “Hux is plotting a coup.  He is using my Knights of Ren to overthrow me.  I don’t know when it’s coming, but I won’t be able to fight them all alone.  I don’t…know if I will see you again,”  he murmured, his low timbre laced with a deeply regretful edge.   

     Rey felt as if her heart stopped cold in her chest.  “No, don’t say that Ben,”  she said, shaking her head vehemently. “There has to be a way.”

     “I’m a dead man, whichever way I turn.”   The Force broke their connection at that moment, leaving Rey with only the after-image of desperation and regret etched into his handsome features.  

 

****

     Weeks passed without seeing Ben.  She didn’t know where he was, and bits of news were few and far between.  She could not ask Poe or Finn or Rose outright if they had heard anything, and nothing of importance was broadcast via the holonet.  Rey passed her days with her stomach tied in knots, beseeching her surroundings for news of her lover, and at the same time dreading that news be heard.  

****

     “Rey, what is it?”Leia’s warm brown eyes expressed her concern. Everyone had noticed Rey’s withdrawal, her loss of appetite, and her melancholy. 

     The weight of Rey’s worries were suddenly too much to bear on her own.  

     “I’m not sure anyone will understand,”she spoke quietly.

     “Try me,”Leia said, sitting back in her chair with an almost knowing look.

     “I am in love with your son,”Rey had finally managed so plainly as if it should be the most self-evident thing that the Last Jedi would feel this way about the Supreme Leader of the First Order.

     In those exquisite eyes, that so resembled the eyes of the son, Rey saw again the ignition of hope. 

****

     The next time she saw him, he was noticeably thinner, severely wounded, and strikingly pale.The maelstrom that was usually the man who became Kylo Ren, and who had reclaimed Ben Solo while in her arms, was no longer a Force to be reckoned with. Her mind had skipped inexplicably to a holo-book she had once read about a dying planet where a once mighty and powerful river had become nothing more than a dessicated trickle on its way to its eventual demise.Her heart broke to pieces while her body seized in panic.  Was she too late?

     “Where are you, Ben?  Tell me where you are.”  

     He did not have the energy to utter a single word, and so Rey did as he had first done to her.  She forced her way into his mind, desperately looking for the information she needed to find him.  Along the way, she saw herself many times over - looking fierce and stunningly beautiful like a goddess to be worshipped, and also, a source of inspiration and strength in his darkest moments.  She gasped as she withdrew, suddenly understanding exactly what she was fighting for.  

****

     “He’s in very bad shape.”Rey said, as they carried Ben’s limp body to the crew quarters of the Falcon.

     “I always said that this little rascal was going to be a troublemaker”  said a still very handsome Lando Calrissian, as he gazed down upon the man he had last seen as a young boy.  “The blood of a princess and the heart of a smuggler was always going to turn the galaxy upside down,”  he said.  

     Rey couldn’t prevent the grin that spread across her face at Lando’s apt words, despite her gut-wrenching worry for Ben. 

     Lando reached out and patted Rey’s shoulder.  “He’s no different than his old man.  There’s fire in there, yet.  He’s going to be okay.  We’ve got him now.  And he’s got you,”  he said, winking.  “As I said, no different than his old man.”

     Rey nodded quickly, eagerly drinking up the reassurance, as she glanced over Ben’s unconscious body.  He was broken and bruised, and barely alive after their daring rescue from the clutches of the First Order.  She had killed General Hux in the process, but only with the help of Ben and the last of the Force energy he could muster before collapsing in front of her and the unlikely team of Kylo Ren rescuers found in Chewie, Lando, Finn and Poe.  

****

     Ben remained unconscious for weeks, though Rey saw the many torments that occupied his mind when their consciousness’ mingled and blurred.A lesser man would have broken under the weight he had carried all those years, she marvelled.She now knew was right when she had chased his light to the Supremacy, even then when his darkness would not yet be conquered. 

     Leia sat beside him everyday and every night, for hours at a time, keeping watch over her son.Rey had watched her stroke his hair tenderly, caress his scar with the regret of a mother, while at the same time looking finally at peace, even as the general, the princess, the mother, willed her energy over to her son. 

“No more battles for me, Rey,”she had said, looking up at Rey.Rey had nodded softly, understanding everything that was meant by the regent’s words. 

****

     Rey had reluctantly returned to her quarters a few nights later at Leia's urging, exhausted with keeping vigil over Ben and the make-busy work she had done to help restore the Resistance’s damaged fleet.  As she lay down, in that space again between wakefulness and dreams, she left a large warm hand caress her cheek.  Her eyes flew upon.

    “Ben?”she croaked, sitting up and looking around her wildly.Her heart raced as she flew out of her bed and straight out of the door, racing through the corridors of the base. 

     Rey nearly threw the door of the Ben’s room in the medical bay off of its hinges with the force of her arrival, and rushed to his bedside, finding his eyes open for the first time since they had brought him in. 

     “Hello,”he said, his voice thick with disuse, the smallest of grins lifting the corners of his generous mouth. 

     “Hi.”  Rey said, suddenly uncharacteristically shy, and a flush colouring her cheeks.  What they had shared had happened in another world, a different time and space, unfettered by the confines of their respective realities.  Would he remember? 

     “Where am I?”  he asked as his dark eyes studied her face, tracing its contours with the intent to worship as she had seen in his mind.   

     Rey glanced downwards a moment, her fingers finding and fiddling with the edge of his sheets.  Her hazel eyes finally raised to meet his intent brown gaze as she found the courage to tell him what it had been about all along.  

     “You’re home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to all of you reading and subscribing to this series. The lovely comments and kudos I received for the last one inspired me to get this next one up so quickly. Please keep the love coming! And enjoy! :-)


End file.
